


In Heaven

by LitsyKalyptica



Series: Yrs. for ever (or, Alex the Poet) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Tell me, John, that there is no hate in Heaven—





	In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve a better world

_Tell me, John, that there is no hate in Heaven—_  
_That when I finally succumb to reckless endeavors_  
_To aimless passions_  
_To the release I have been anticipating all these years_  
_That I will not return to you,_  
_That I will not bring you back into my arms  
_ _Only to have you wrenched away from me one more and final time_

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_  
_And when it fin’lly gets me I need to know_  
_That you will be there to greet me on the other side_  
_Be there to meet me smiling on the other side_  
_That you have been watching over my son and my mother  
_ _—and waiting._

_Smiling._

_This is my Heaven._

_Heaven—_  
_It’s been so long since I’ve dared called it Heaven_  
_For there can be no Heaven without certainty that I will love you there_  
_That I will have the right to love you there_  
_As I did right here, as I stand, as I breathe  
_ _But no longer in secret_

_And Heaven will know I have loved you just as I have loved my Eliza  
_ _That I would have made you my husband as I made her my wife_

_In another time, John._

_I imagine a future history where there is no shame_  
_No need to hide_  
_A future we maybe could’ve seen if we’d had more time_  
_You had no time_  
_And mine is running out_  
_In the morning, as the sun shines over our great city_  
_I will return to one of my two loves  
_ _—Eliza_

_—or Yourself_

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings??


End file.
